Since the development of networked computers, there have been various ways in which documents and other informational content can be shared between one or more computers or devices connected to the network. The sharing of content between computers or devices connected to a network allows different users of the computers and devices to share, almost instantaneously over large distances, various types and amounts of useful information. For example, the shared “content” may comprise analog or digital data structures encoding, but not limited to, text, audio, video, graphic, spreadsheet, photo, CAD drawing, and ledger renderings that can be read, processed, and/or provided for graphical display by at least one mechanized processor. The size or amount of content, in terms of digital bits, may be small (e.g., on the order of kilobytes or less) or large (e.g., on the order of megabytes, gigabytes, terabytes, or more). With mobile processing and satellite connectivity to the network, content may be shared virtually instantaneously at most regions of the globe.
One popular system that has been developed for sharing content between users of networked devices is known as Facebook. A user subscribing to Facebook may post content to a data store on the web that is associated with that user. The user may identify “friends” that are granted access to the user's postings and other content uploaded to a social network server. The user may be given permission to access other users' content. In this system, the content is organized around users.